


[Art] Adoribull Costume-Test Montage

by apu_d_pir8



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 70s, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Art, Clothes swap, Costumes, Digital Art, Kigurumi, M/M, Outfits, So many Outfits!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apu_d_pir8/pseuds/apu_d_pir8
Summary: Dorian and Bull have become my go-to mannequins for outfit practice because let's face it, I draw them way more than what's considered healthy. This is just an art dump for these outfit AUs! A lot of these were prompted on thisTumblr post!
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Armor Swap




	2. Firefighter AU




	3. 70s AU




	4. Kigurumi




	5. Roman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quicker sketch of Adoribull in a Roman/Gladiator AU

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you have any outfit suggestions! :D  
> You can find more Adoribull art on my Tumblr @[apudpir8](https://apudpir8.tumblr.com/)


End file.
